Offrez moi l'oubli !
by miosyz
Summary: Ah les petits plaisirs de la vie après une longue chasse à l’homme! Avec détermination, Todd laissa derrière lui ce fantoche de Banjamin Barker. Il s'approcha alors de Mme Lovett et dans un murmure lui adressa ce seul souhait : offrez-moi l’oubli!
1. Chapitre 1: Barker ou Todd?

Title : Offrez-moi l'oubli!

Author : Miosyz

Characters: Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker, Nellie Lovett, les victimes du barbier (il ne faudrait tout de même pas les oublier :) )

Pairing: Un Sweenett bien lemoneux

Note de l'auteur:

C'est un grand jour pour moi. Enfin j'ai le courage de sortir une vieille fanfiction de mon tiroir poussiéreux pour vous la présenter. Ma première publication devait forcément avoir pour acteurs  
principaux ces personnages que j'aime tant. Et comme une première publication ça se fête, je vous offre un petit lemon soft (soft c'est mon grand défi) de mon cru. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que je  
pourrais compter sur vos nombreuses critiques pour l'améliorer. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque d'un mouvement net et précis, il plongea la lame de son rasoir dans la gorge de son client, un étrange sourire empreint de satisfaction parcourut son visage. Oh certes, ce n'était pas son crime qui l'emplissait d'une telle joie. Sa victime n'était après tout que l'un de ces pauvres diables qui avaient eu le malheur de pousser la porte de sa boutique. Mais quel plaisir de trancher cette chair si tendre pour ensuite sentir couler entre ses doigts ce liquide rougeâtre d'une chaleur si réconfortante!

Il ne prêtait jamais attention aux corps sans vie qu'il plongeait dans les entrailles de l'échoppe de sa voisine. Il leur préférait milles fois ses rasoirs scintillant de milles feux sous l'éclat de la lune. Dans combien de gorges s'étaient-il dejà plongé avec autant de plaisir que leur maître? Le barbier l'ignorait lui-même. Ces trophées n'avaient après tout que peu d'importance sur son tableau de chasse. Seule la pièce maîtresse de sa collection aurait pu lui apporter une réelle satisfaction. Mais cette proie dont il rêvait tant, cet animal qu'il aurait tant voulu voir tomber sous sa lame, lui était pour le moment inaccessible. Et cette situation avait le don de le mettre hors de lui!

Jour après jour, il sentait sa soif de vengeance augmenter sans que ses victimes ne suffisent à l'étancher. Que devait-il faire alors? Les recommandations de Nellie Lovett ressurgirent en son esprit tel un murmure désagréable. "Tout doux mon tendre, il faut savoir garder la sagesse, attendre!". A ces mots, il tourna son regard vers la rue ou fourmillaient tous ces vauriens. Pouvait-il réellement se contenter « d'attendre »? Attendre jusqu'à quand? Après tout peut être ne pourrait-il jamais assouvir sa vengeance.

Il est vrai que ce monstre jouissait d'une chance insolente. Durant 15 ans, il avait profité sans regret de tous les trésors de Benjamin Barker. Il avait abusé sans honte de la femme de sa vie, sa belle Lucy, qui ne pouvant le supporter s'était envolée pour un monde meilleur. Il avait enlevé sa petit fille qui vivait désormais dans la crainte d'épouser ce terrible prédateur qui l'avait si longtemps tenue entre ses griffes acérées. Pour couronner le tout, ce pauvre sot de Benjamin Barker avait vu s'évaporer devant lui 15 ans de bonheur et vécut l'enfer dans ces terribles prisons d'Australie. Et lorsque des années plus tard, il avait enfin eut l'occasion de se venger…

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas disposé d'un peu plus de temps? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu trancher la gorge de ce monstre qui s'était si aisément offerte à lui? Le destin ne lui sourirait-il donc jamais? Combien d'années devrait-il encore guetter sa proie avant de pouvoir enfin assouvir sa vengeance? Combien de temps devrait-il encore se livrer à cette stupide chasse à l'homme avant de donner le coup fatal dont il rêvait tant?

Toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, il se rapprocha quelque peu du miroir brisé qui lui faisait front. L'homme qu'il y rencontra alors l'effraya au plus haut point. Qui pouvait bien donc être ce spectre moribond, ce fantôme cadavérique? Attentivement, il parcourut chaque détail de ce visage surréaliste. Etait-ce bien son reflet qu'il contemplait dans la glace? Un simple geste suffit à le conforter dans son idée. Oui, cette pâleur de mort contrastée par le noir profond de ses yeux, ces gigantesques cernes marquant les longues nuits d'insomnie de cet homme, cette mèche d'une blancheur éclatante trahissait cruellement les années écoulées… Oui tout ça lui appartenait, à lui! Ou plutôt à l'homme qui s'était lentement emparé de Barker pour le métamorphosé en cette ombre, en ce Sweeney Todd.

Mais les apparences sont trompeuses et son miroir dévoilait bien trop souvent la vérité qu'il s'évertuait à cacher. Car en dépit de son aspect physique, ses pensées, ses rêves étaient toujours ceux de Benjamin Barker! Voilà pourquoi il se surprenait bien souvent à jeter de tendres regards éperdus vers une photographie vieille de 15 ans. N'était-ce après tout pas absurde de vénérer telle une icône une femme disparue depuis des années et un bébé qui depuis longtemps avait quitté son aspect juvénile pour se plonger dans le monde désenchanté de l'adolescence.

Pourquoi veiller de loin sur ces êtres chers qu'il ne reverrait jamais? Todd devait certainement rire à gorge déployée de la bêtise de Barker. Et pourtant son âme était enfermée dans le passé de Barker, nourri de rêveries éphémères et insensées. Pourquoi cet homme ne le laissait-il donc pas en paix? Il aurait pourtant tellement voulu, l'espace d'un jour, d'une nuit laisser derrière lui ce jeune homme innocent et naïf et vivre pleinement la vie de Sweeney Todd. Après tout pourquoi pas? Pourquoi ne pas offrir une vie à ce personnage qui l'avait servi avec tant de loyauté? Quelle joie cela pourrait-il être de se libérer de ce sentiment de culpabilité, de ses scrupules éhontés, de ses souvenirs douloureux qui étaient les apanages de son ancienne vie.

A cette pensée, il sortit de sa boutique. Avec attention, il scruta les tables extérieures de l'échoppe de Mme Lovett et porta son attention sur sa voisine affairée à servir ses clients. Une pensée traversa alors son esprit. Une pensée sans doute absurde mais qui se transforma rapidement en une idée délicieuse et obsédante.

A cet instant, un homme grimpa alors nonchalamment les marches qui le menaient au barbier. Bras ouvert, il l'accueillit chaleureusement et le pria d'entré dans sa boutique. Avant de le rejoindre, il jeta un œil vers sa complice qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Pour toute réponse, il afficha un demi-sourire empreint de malice. Décidemment cette soirée promettait d'être pleine de surprise.


	2. Chapter 2: Offrezmoi l'oubli !

Titre: Offrez-moi l'oubli!

Auteur: Miosyz

Personnages: Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker, Nellie Lovett, les Victimes du Barbier (NE Faudrait il tout de même pas les oublier:))

Accompagnement: Un Sweenett bien lemoneux

Note de l'auteur:

Et voilà, après presque trois mois d'attente (pardonnez-moi pour mon retard), je vous offre enfin le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérérances! En attendant de publier mon troisième chapitre, mon petit lemon à moi x) , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Depuis quelques heures déjà, Sweeney Todd tournait dans sa boutique comme un lion en cage. Une soirée surprenante s'était-il promit, bien loin de celles qu'il avait connu jusque ici ? Il n'en était rien. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé là, à attendre que les derniers clients ne s'en aillent? Trop à son avis et les minutes qui s'écoulaient lentement mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Que lui importait ses longues réflexions sur son passé tortueux. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir sortir et assouvir ses appétits charnels. A chaque instant, il jetait à la Lune des regards dédaigneux. A elle, qui se plaisait à lui faire comprendre que ses espérances, comme toutes les autres, seraient réduites à néant.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'astre scintillant amorça sa descente que les derniers clients quittèrent l'échoppe de Madame Lovett. L'occasion rêvée pour lui de la rejoindre. D'un bond, il s'approcha de son miroir et s'observa. Après quelques instants de contemplation, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et après s'être rafraichit le visage, il s'aspergea d'eau de Cologne. C'est que ces dames sont versatiles, et le moindre geste indélicat de sa part aurait suffit à la faire fuir. Il lui fallait donc faire preuve de tact pour parvenir à conquérir les derniers lambeaux de son cœur qu'il ne possédait pas déjà.

Une fois satisfait de son apparence physique, il esquissa un sourire. Il entreprit alors de sortir de sa boutique mais une pensée incongrue l'en empêcha. Il tourna son regard vers la commode où trônait majestueusement la photo de Lucy et de Johanna. L'espace d'une hésitation il les rejoignit et saisit avec délicatesse le rasoir argenté qui veillait sur elles avec bienveillance. Puis, il détourna les talons sans même jeter un œil sur sa femme et sa fille. Non c'était décidé ! Ce soir il se laisserait bercer par de douces illusions et aucune d'elles ne se mettraient en travers de sa route.

Après avoir descendu une à une les marches le menant à l'échoppe, il s'arrêta devant la porte de celle-ci. Dans un geste des plus puérils, il s'éclaircit la gorge et entra. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui l'étonna au plus au point. De toutes parts s'étalaient des piles d'assiettes d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Sur les tables de l'échoppe, quelques tourtes à moitié consommées reposaient encore sur la vaisselle d'étain. Cette vision fit sourire malicieusement le barbier, qui analysait un morceau de viande sorti d'une tourte, en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de doigt ou de cervelet. Un bruit assourdissant troubla soudainement ses pensées et il porta son attention vers sa voisine. Madame Lovett avait laissé tomber une pile d'assiettes et pestait contre la petite table qui n'avait pas résisté sous le poids de sa charge. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas être la seule dans ce cas. Bousculée par une clientèle qui se faisait de jour en jour plus grande, fatiguée par ses heures de travail, la cuisinière s'agitait comme un démon dans une pièce vide.

- Bon sang mais où est passé ce gosse ? ça fait plus d'une heure que j'attends ma farine. A ce rythme là je pourrais bientôt fermer boutique.

- Faites-le !

A ces mots, Nellie Lovett poussa une exclamation de surprise. Elle fit volte-face à son voisin et tenta bien malgré elle de reprendre son souffle.

- Monsieur T, vous m'avez causé une de ces frayeurs !

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à cette remarque, le barbier dévisagea son acolyte avec attention. Jamais encore il ne l'avait regardée comme il le faisait à l'instant. Jamais encore il n'avait vu la femme qui se cachait derrière la boulangère aux manières si rudes. Comment aurait-il pu imaginé qu'un jour il poserait ses yeux sur ce corps abimé par de longues années de labeur ? Estimer désirable une morphologie telle que la sienne lui aurait semblé impossible auparavant. Pour quelle raison ? Etait-ce par fidélité envers sa Lucy qu'il refusait timidement de contempler d'autres femmes? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et, à vrai dire, ne s'en préoccupait guère. Laissant tous ses scrupules enfantins derrière lui, il analysa chaque détail de la cuisimière qui s'offrirait à lui sans trop de difficultés. Certes ses mains étaient usées par un travail constant et son visage portait les stigmates de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Mais cette bouche vermeille si délicieuse, sa poitrine laiteuse qu'il devinait derrière son large décolleté, son bustier qui laissait découvrir ses formes bien proportionnées, tout cela attisait sa curiosité et le troublait quelque peu.

Rien ni dans son regard, ni dans ses gestes, n'auraient pu éveiller les soupçons de Nellie Lovett sur ses intentions. Elle était si habituée à l'attitude absente de son voisin. Elle poursuivit donc longuement son discours sur les difficultés de son travail. Puis, se souvenant brusquement de la présence du barbier, elle lui adressa très étonnée.

- Mais Monsieur T pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Et vos clients ?

Une fois de plus, Todd se tut. Il scruta les environs et trouva enfin l'objet de sa convoitise. En un éclair, il se saisit de la bouteille de gin posée sur le comptoir puis rejoignit la table la plus propre de l'échoppe, deux verres à la main. Après s'être versé un verre, il consentit enfin à répondre ironiquement

- Quel intérêt de constituer des provisions alors que vous n'avez plus de bouches à nourrir?

- Comment cela, plus de bouches à…

A cette remarque, elle se rendit enfin compte de sa bêtise. Rougissant légèrement, elle préféra faire comme si rien de gênant ne s'était produit. Le barbier lui tendit alors un verre et lui lança

- Buvez ça Madame Lovett. Cela vous aidera à vous détendre.

Ravie de la proposition étonnante de son ami, elle accepta de bon coeur le réconfortant breuvage.

- Vous avez raison. Pourquoi se presser après tout? Nous aurons tout le temps d'augmenter nos recettes demain.

Ils s'assirent ensuite l'un en face de l'autre et dégustèrent quelques gorgées de gin. La cuisinière observa son associé silencieusement. Jamais elle ne se lassait de ces quelques instants d'intimité qu'ils partageaient. Ces moments précieux où son voisin demeurait impassible et où elle se contentait d'observer le beau visage de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Comme elle aurait espéré un jour être l'objet de ses pensées, comme elle aurait aimé se blottir dans ses bras, sentir le goût salé de ses lèvres contre les siennes, ou la chaleur si réconfortante de son corps. Mais ses rêves ne se réaliseraient sans doute jamais. Devrait-elle alors écouter la voix de la raison? Rester sa complice, sa confidente, son amie dans les moments de grands désarroi? Comment le pouvait-elle? Elle l'aimait tellement et depuis si longtemps. Non quoi qu'il lui en coûterait, elle continuerait d'espérer qu'un jour il lui serait reconnaissant de ses services et la remercierait de la plus belle façon qui soit…

Chassant ses pensées si délicieuses de son esprit, elle lui adressa dans un sourire

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement, C'est que le travail s'accumule et je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Vous avez du me prendre pour une vraie sotte.

Pour toute réponse, son associé esquissa un sourire narquois et se versa un deuxième verre de gin. La boulangère, elle, poursuivit son monologue.

- Enfin la soirée est terminée, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Espérons seulement que Toby ne tardera pas à rentrer de sa promenade nocturne. Ce gosse parfois est vraiment impossible! Mais en fait Monsieur T, puis-je vous poser une question?

Le barbier émit alors un grognement qui poussa Madame Lovett à engager la conversation.

- Je sais qu'elle va vous semblez quelque peu saugrenue mais… que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

- Tenez-vous réellement à le savoir?

La froideur de son ton laissa la boulangère dans l'impasse. Devait-elle réellement poursuivre cette discussion? Le regard interrogateur et ironique de Sweeney suffit à la convaincre

- Oui. D'ordinaire, il faut vous tirer de force hors de votre boutique pour que vous consentiez à me rejoindre. Alors j'ai le droit de me poser la question.

- Je suis descendu dans l'espoir d'adoucir un peu mes pensées… dans l'espoir d'oublier quelques heures l'homme qui empoisonne ma vie.

La cuisinière soupira intérieurement. Inutile de l'interroger sur l'homme en question. Elle en avait plus qu'assez des sermons de son voisin au sujet du juge Turpin. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il rejointe? Soudainement, Nellie prêta plus attention aux deux verres de gin qu'il avait vidé d'une traite. Elle écarta alors la bouteille.

- Très franchement Monsieur T, je doute que l'alcool puisse être votre meilleur ami en de telles circonstances.

- Vous vous trompez Madame Lovett. Je ne comptais nullement sur cet ami-là pour me réconforter.

- Mais alors sur qui?

Satisfait par les paroles de sa partenaire, il se leva et alla reposer la bouteille de gin sur le comptoir. Puis, avec détermination, il s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui répondit

- Je songeais plutôt à une chose qui réclame autant d'attention que de tendresse. Une chose qui réchauffe le cœur et le corps d'une façon beaucoup plus efficace que l'alcool.

- Quelle chose?

Le barbier ne se trouvait plus alors qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Avec douceur, il se pencha à son oreille et murmura.

- Je vous en prie Nellie, offrez-moi l'oubli!


	3. Chapter 3: une dangereuse tentation

Chers lecteurs,

Après une longue année de panne d'inspiration j'ai décidé de reprendre la plume afin de publier le troisième chapitre de mon histoire "Offrez-moi l'oubli". J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon retard que le résultat sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Je publierais très bientôt le 4ème chapitre de mon histoire... mon petit lemon que vous attendez tous avec impatience. ;)

D'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère pouvoir compter sur de nombreuses critiques.

A bientôt! Miosyz

* * *

Sa tête légèrement penchée par-dessus l'épaule de sa voisine, sa bouche frôlant son oreille, Sweeney Todd pouvait alors deviner les merveilles se dissimulant derrière cette écorce abîmée et blafarde. Le léger parfum vanillé et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait éveillait en lui une gourmande curiosité. Tel un enfant collant son nez contre la vitrine d'une boulangerie, il ressentait le besoin de toucher la texture satinée de sa surface, de s'enivrer de ses parfums exotiques pour enfin porter à sa bouche cette délicieuse friandises et en libérer toutes ses saveurs. La gourmandise n'est après tout pas un péché s'il on sait en user avec modération, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais tout comme cet enfant tirant la main de sa mère, il lui faudrait attendre l'accord d'une tierce personne pour assouvir ses irrésistibles desseins. La patience n'étant pas la premières de ses vertus, cette pensée le mettait au supplice. Mais comment refuser de se plier aux règles de la courtoisie lorsqu'un met des plus tentants se tient à portée de la main ?

Il glissa donc avec douceur sa prière au creux de l'oreille de Madame Lovett avant de s'écarter de celle-ci. L'attitude qu'affichait alors la boulangère ne put que grandement le décevoir. Pas un rougissement, pas un rictus ne vint troubler la quiétude de ce joli visage au teint cadavérique. Pétrifiée par la remarque de son voisin, elle demeurait immobile et plus aucun de ses muscle ne bougeaient. Semblable à une statue de sel, seules deux billes d'un brun profonds scrutant avec attention le visage du barbier, témoignaient encore de la réceptivité de cette dernière. Avait-elle seulement compris le sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer ? Etait-il seulement possible que ce barbier, qui depuis bien longtemps feignait jusqu'à sa présence, puisse soudainement s'intéresser à elle ? Elle ne savait que penser mais le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti devant son effronterie était toujours présent à son esprit, chassant toutes ses interrogations. En cet instant elle aurait pu tout donner pour revivre encore de semblables émotions. A son approche, les battements de son cœur avaient frappé dans sa poitrine comme jamais auparavant. Sa respiration s'était accélérée en voyant sa silhouette se penché sur elle. L'haleine du barbier brûlant sa gorge et ses épaules l'avaient plongée dans un état de quasi-inconscience et c'est le souffle coupé qu'elle reçu la requête de son tendre ami. S'arrêter de manière aussi brutale après un tel élan de tendresse avait été bien cruel de sa part. Nellie ne pouvait se contenter d'une pareille audace. Il lui en fallait à présent bien plus pour la satisfaire. Si seulement il pouvait encore jeter sur elle le même sourire carnassier, s'approcher une nouvelle fois à pas de loup, projeter sur elle son ombre terrible et menaçante avant de la serrer avec force dans ses bras. Il l'emporterait alors avec lui dans un tourbillon de violence et de passion avant de rendre son dernier souffle dans les bras de sa victime toute tremblante de plaisir et d'amour pour son bourreau. Elle désirait plus que tout lui offrir son corps et son cœur qui ne vivaient plus que dans cette attente.

Relevant son visage vers elle, elle lui sourit et attendit patiemment de recevoir le baiser de son ange démoniaque. Satisfait de sa bénédiction, le barbier ferma les yeux et se pencha sur elle afin de ceindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Curieusement il n'y rencontra pas une bouche brûlante de désir mais un front glacial aussi froid que le regard qui le scrutait tantôt. La boulangère aurait-elle donc pu changer d'avis ? Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant qu'il se tenait si près de son but. Pourtant il fut obligé de constater que l'attention de Madame Lovett s'était détournée de son amant pour se porter sur la bouteille de gin posée nonchalamment sur la table. Devait-il alors croire à un acharnement renouvelé de son destin s'opposant une fois de plus à ses projets ? Une illusion supplémentaire envolée à jamais ? Brusquement, Nellie se releva et se dirigea vers le comptoir sans que le barbier n'ait la force de la retenir. S'asseyant machinalement sur l'une des chaises, il jeta un œil noir sur le récipient qui brisait tous ses espoirs. La cuisinière quant à elle, tournant le dos à son bel ami se plongeait dans de profondes réflexions. La seule vue du flacon lui avait enfin permis de comprendre le curieux comportement du barbier. Si cet homme, à la fidélité plus qu'agaçante, lui avait proposé de partager son lit ce n'était du qu'à l'ivresse brouillant son esprit. Pourquoi prendre alors le risque de s'abandonner dans les bras d'un homme qui la repousserait dès leurs premières étreintes ? Non, elle si refusait. Si le manque d'attention à son égard la faisait souffrir, un brutal refus lui aurait brisé le cœur. Soudainement, elle entendit la voix grave du barbier qui laissait deviner un profond agacement.

- Dois-je comprendre Madame Lovett que vous refusez ma requête ?

- Ce que vous me proposez là n'a rien d'une requête mon ami. Il s'agit tout au plus d'un délire lié à votre surconsommation d'alcool… De grâce ne prenez pas une initiative qui ne pourra que nous faire souffrir tous deux.

Le ton incertain de madame Lovett et le profond soupire qu'elle poussa par la suite fit comprendre au barbier qu'elle manquait quelque peu de franchise. Se relevant subitement de son siège il rejoignit sa voisine et fit à nouveau preuve d'une audace étonnante

- N'est ce cependant pas ce que vous désirez depuis toujours ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous à repousser mes avances ? Je connais vos sentiments pour moi…

Malicieusement lancée par le barbier, cette remarque rempli la boulangère de colère. Lui faisant soudainement volte-face, elle lui coupa ainsi la parole

- Tout comme je connais votre attachement au souvenir de votre femme M. Todd… Je vous en prie laissez donc de côté votre bouteille de gin et rejoignez de ce pas votre boutique. Je ne pourrais que vous en être reconnaissante.

- Ne comprenez-vous donc rien Madame Lovett ? Ma décision ne tient aucunement aux deux malheureux verres que je viens de boire. Je l'avais prise bien avant de vous rejoindre.

- Alors expliquez-moi comment une telle idée a-t-elle bien pu vous traverser l'esprit… Je voudrais comprendre.

Incapable de trouver une réponse à sa question, le barbier la laissa à ces interrogations pour se rendre devant la vitrine qui lui faisait front. L'aube à peine amorcée, il ne se trouvait encore pas grand monde dans les rues de Fleet Street. Le silence et l'obscurité régnaient encore en maîtres dans ce quartier putride. Une ambiance portant à la réflexion et à la mélancolie et à laquelle le barbier n'était pas insensible. Après un long soupir, il tenta de trouver les mots les plus appropriés pour se justifier.

- Si seulement vous pouviez savoir à quel point le fardeau que la vie m'a attribué me semble lourd à porter. Pas un jour ne se passe sans que le destin ne se joue de moi. Aucun répits ni aucune consolation d'aucune sorte ne vient apaiser mon désespoir… Je voudrais seulement l'espace de quelques heures pouvoir m'en délivrer… Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait grand temps pour vous d'en faire de même ?

Les paroles de Sweeney Todd résonnèrent étrangement aux oreilles de la pâtissière. Jamais encore cet homme ne s'était livré aussi ouvertement et cette brutale confession emplie le son cœur de fierté et d'amertume. Ces sentiments de détresse et de solitude, elle les connaissait également. Depuis des années déjà, ils la suivaient comme une ombre détestable et ne la délaissait jamais. Elle s'en était faite des alliés, des amis, bien plus fidèles que ceux qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent côtoyer. Même la présence du barbier miraculeusement revenu de son exil n'avait pu y changer quoique se soit. L'idée de partagé sa peine avec son ami était des plus séduisantes mais le prix à payer ne serait-il pas trop élevé ? Pourrait-elle supporter de ne passer qu'une nuit dans les bras de son bel et tendre amour tout en sachant que le lendemain ils se seraient à nouveau rien de plus que des étrangers ? Avec une douceur infinie, les mains de son complice saisirent ses épaules et la ramena lentement à lui. Ses yeux emplis d'une profonde tristesse se posèrent avec délicatesse sur elle et il poursuivit ainsi son discours

- Nellie, je ne vous demande en cela rien d'impossible. Je ne vous ferais pas un serment, pas une promesse que je ne pourrais tenir. Je souhaiterais simplement vous voir hotter ce masque le temps d'une soirée… montrez-moi ce que vos sentiments pour moi vous inspirent… Inspirez-moi ce que la vie se refuse à m'accorder… de la pitié ! Je vous en prie mon amie, donnez-nous cette chance !

Sa proposition était ainsi faite, que pouvait-elle bien donc y rajouter ? En cet instant, Sweeney Todd et Nellie Lovett n'était plus que ce qu'ils avaient toujours été. Deux âmes émiettées par les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Deux cœurs qui dans un effort violent se dressaient face à ce monde cruel qui s'acharnaient contre leurs rêves et leurs bonheurs. Ce soir, ils conjugueraient à l'unisson leur destin, uniraient leurs pensées et leurs corps afin de trouver dans leur ivresse ce qui leur manquait tant, une raison d'espérer. Madame Lovett frôla d'un doigt la bouche charnue de son partenaire et après avoir lui caresser brièvement le visage joignit ses lèvres aux lèvres aux siennes, deux larmes de joie coulaient le long de leurs joues.


End file.
